Jesse Jackson
Jessica "Jessie" Jackson (born October 8, 1941) is a big scumbag who literally tries to drive a wedge between blacks and whites for his own gains. Boroughs in New York were literally incited to riot when he and Al'Sharpton attempted to cause strife in the Tawana Brawley affair. He incited the crowds to overturn the White mans car, let the thugs literally run wild and literally set fire to the roof. Us Whites are simply his pray, as he is a Black man who is always playing the race card because he can only think in terms of race, unlike me who is color blind and dont even think of people in terms of black and white, but there all racist and as a White guy that scares me and I cant bear it. Early life Jackson was born a rude black loud obnoxious man shortly before the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor (coincidents? I think NOT). He began to play the race card very early in life, in fact when told he would have to use the Colored rest room he blamed it on race, never mind that Whites had to use there own restrooms also. He claimed that the reasons he didnt become famous was because he was Black and blamed it on Whites. He sang a different tune when he actually got famous though, and didnt give any White people credit for it. Family Jackson married Jacqueline Lavinia Brown on December 31, 1962, and they had five children: Santita, Jesse, Jonathan, Jaquelene and Yusef. A Roth IRA or or some kind of benefits were given to a staffer he impregnated and he has a kid with her to. (Typical hippocrat. Typical democrat. Reverend my a@@). Career (I use this term losely, hes never really had a job) Jackson used the civil rights movement to build up his own stature and try to get attention for himself. Instead of fighting for equal rights he wanted MORE rights for Blacks. Instead of saying that Blacks need to hired only if they were qualified, he said that they should always be the hire. NO. That is NOT fair. Dr. King wanted nothing to do with it and after Kings homicide neither did Ralph Abernathy. So after they got in a tiff Abernathy expelled Jackson and Jackson and Sharpton left to do Rainbow PUSH instead. This is where he would launch his political career, probably in the basement of Bill Aeris. He began running for President all the time but he kept loosing. Finally in 2008 he let one of his henchmen run who was Barack Obama. They needed an equally evil running mate and didnt know who. Joe Biden then came a long and the plan was complete, to elect the most marxist politician in the world, which started in the Bush administration when the liberal media helped to do propaganda that made it seem like democrats werent extreme leftists. They pretended that the Republicans having all there bills passed for 6 years meant that the dems were moderates who would just placate sith lord Darth Cheney. In fact it was the opposite, the Bush administration was moderate and made a lot of concessions to the liberals, such as bailouts. However the propaganda worked and people were fooled into electing the most extreme radical liberal of all time by the name of Barzack Obama who will inpose Islamic Shinra law. Other activities Jackson often goes abroad, which I have no problem with because its nice to get rid of home. Let him live in some other province internationally. However, he meets with Americas enemies which is WRONG. He was invited by Fidel Castro to come to Cuba where Jackson ingaged in treason. He also went to visit Hugo Chavez once, which is also treason and a violation of the Genova conventions. Jackson probably still sends these guys valentines because he loves how they hate America and was considered bereeved when Castro fell ill. Jackson once framed some Duke lacross players for rape, and also said that all Jews should be gassed in Hymietown which is anti-semitism. It seems ironic but today you find that all the racism really comes from the minoritys and is against Whites and Jews. Also, he once barred entry to a gun shop because he wants to deny us the right to own a glock. Heartless liberals like Jackson aparently think we should be unarmed when people break into are houses and threaten are families. Probably because THE LIBERALS are the ones breaking in. Maybe they need to learn about history though, because the Constution REQUIRED 13 original colonies to have the right to bear arms and that means the Founding Fathers intended for me to have many guns. Jacksons most recent accomplishment was ruining the career of Michael Kramer. Kramer had at one time been living high. Winding down his career though he was going through some hard times and accidentally said the N word. I cant say the word because then the PC police will try to arrest me and Ill have to hide. "Igger" with an N. Jackson then ruined his career and life. Nevermind that Jackson himself has said nigger before. Double standards.